Apenas Compras
by xAkemihime
Summary: O que havia de errado em fazer compras? Era somente isso, nada mais. - RoNa


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

Pensei em uma coisa e saiu outra não exatamente do jeito que queria, mas enfim, primeiro yuri que escrevo, ficou extremamente leve e fofo ao meu ver (e eu consegui resistir a tentação de transformar isso em ZoRobin hehe).

Ah e contém spoiler da Ilha dos Tritões, nem é grande coisa, mas considerem-se avisados.

Enjoy.

* * *

Apenas Compras

O que havia de errado em fazer compras? Era somente isso, nada mais.

Novo Mundo. Há algum tempo atrás, a ruiva tremia somente de ouvir sobre a outra metade de Grand Line. De fato depois de tantos perigos que correra, tinha medo do que poderia vir a acontecer, temera por si e por seus amigos. Mas agora, depois de dois anos aperfeiçoando suas técnicas com o Clima Tact, tinha de admitir que estava mais que preparada para enfrentar o que quer que fosse. Além do mais, ela tinha seus companheiros ao seu lado, não havia o que temer, não dessa vez.

Sorriu pensativa. Seus companheiros... Sentira tanta falta deles depois da brusca separação no Arquipélago, agora só queria aproveitar ao máximo a oportunidade de estarem juntos novamente.

Foi com esse pensamento que seu reuniu ao bando no agitado café da manhã no Palácio Real da Ilha dos Tritões. O caos finalmente acabara, graças a eles, agora o que Nami desejava era aproveitar um pouco a paz que se instalara, antes de se meterem em uma nova e perigosa confusão como de costume.

- Idiota, coma a sua comida! – Gritou para Luffy, enquanto se desvencilhava das mãos habilidosas do capitão que tentava a todo custo roubar sua comida de café da manhã, assim que ela se sentara ao seu lado na mesa. Lançou-lhe um olhar irritadiço, que foi logo substituído por um arquear de cenho: - Uh... Onde está a Robin?

Estranhou, visto que a arqueóloga não estava no quarto quando ela acordou. Tinha de confessar que se frustrou um pouco com esse fato.

- Ah ela saiu mais cedo com Chopper... – Murmurou Zoro, sentado encostado à parede, prestes a tirar o seu mais famoso cochilo.

- Uhn... Entendo. – Se levantou decidida. – Bem, acho que vou procurar por ela então. – Acenou para os outros, saindo rapidamente.

Nami acordara aquele naquela manhã decidida a passar o dia fazendo compras com Robin, mas deveria ter falado com a arqueóloga antes, assim ela não teria saído com Chopper. Bem, não fazia mal, Nami de qualquer jeito iria atrás dela para poderem aproveitar o belo dia juntas.

Agradeceu a si mesma mentalmente por conhecer Robin o suficiente para ter uma boa ideia de onde ela poderia estar, assim, não foi difícil encontrá-la andando distraidamente dentro de uma livraria próxima a praça da cidade. Chopper estava ao seu lado, pulando empolgado enquanto mostrava alguns livros de medicina para ela, que apenas se limitava a sorrir para a rena.

- Robin! Estava te procurando! – Exclamou Nami, adentrando o ambiente, chamando rapidamente a atenção da arqueóloga para si.

- Oh desculpe sair sem te avisar, mas eu falei para Zoro onde eu e Chopper estávamos indo. – A morena disse, esboçando um pequeno sorriso ao ver a face de Nami se contrair de irritação ao ouvir que Zoro sabia onde eles estavam.

- Aquele idiota, nem para me avisar... – Bufou, cruzando os braços. – Ah, mas vim aqui te chamar para fazermos compras! Vi cada loja de roupa maravilhosa, Robin!

A arqueóloga vacilou por um momento, olhando de esguelha para Chopper. Ela só fora à livraria para acompanhá-lo, seria desconfortável deixá-lo sozinho, apesar de ser sua vontade acompanhar Nami.

Chopper, ouvindo a conversa e nada satisfeito, logo interviu:

- Vocês vão me deixar sozinho aqui?

- Ah Chopper, você pode se cuidar muito bem, afinal você é bem forte, não é? – Nami logo respondeu, arqueando o cenho. Ela sabia como persuadir seu companheiro.

- N-não diga besteiras... Sua idiota! – Disse sorrindo sem graça e corando com as palavras da mulher.

Depois de usar sua lábia para convencer Chopper a ficar sozinho, Nami e Robin saíram da livraria e se dirigiram ao centro da cidade, onde ficava a maioria das lojas de roupas com bom preço. Pelo menos foi isso o que a informaram.

Caminharam calmamente durante alguns vários minutos, conversando sobre como havia sido o período em que estiveram afastadas.

-Ah não... – Murmurou Nami, parando de supetão ao ver uma cabeleira loira logo à sua frente. Olhou para os lados em uma tentativa de escapar de certo cozinheiro apaixonado. – Ah eu vi uma loja ali, vamos! – Arrastou Robin para outra rua, o mais rápido o possível.

- Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! – Mas infelizmente não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Sanji que veio correndo ao encontro delas, claramente emocionado por vê-las.

- Ah olá Sanji. – Robin sorriu, cumprimentando o loiro educadamente.

- Posso acompanhá-las e carregar suas compras esta tarde, _my ladies_? – Indagou ele, esboçando um sorriso sedutor. Ou foi o que pareceu, ao menos.

- Sabe Sanji-kun, eu acho que não tenho dinheiro suficiente aqui, esqueci boa parte no navio, será que você se importaria de ir pegar? – Mentiu descaradamente, lançando-lhe um olhar triste que facilmente convenceu Sanji, que saiu rapidamente exclamando para quem quisesse ouvir que iria fazer um enorme favor para sua amada Nami-swan.

Robin sabia que a outra mentira, mas decidiu não contestar. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos até que ouviram outra voz lhes chamar de seu jeito tão peculiarmente conhecido.

- Nami-chin! Robin-chin! – Nami se virou, tentando aparentar calma e felicidade. Camie se aproximou das duas, sorrindo feliz por revê-las.

- Camie, que surpresa, pensei que estivesse trabalhando! – Nami forçou um sorriso que saiu mais em uma espécie de careta para a amiga.

- Madame Shirley me deu o dia de folga, e então, não me digam que vão fazer compras? – Perguntou entusiasmada. "Oh não, tudo menos isso!" Pensou a ruiva, nem um pouco satisfeita.

- Bem, vamos... Nós precisamos comprar... – Olhou para a cauda de sereia de Camie e a ideia veio de imediato. – Calças! Precisamos comprar mais calças, saias, sabe como é, depois da batalha essa minha calça ficou um trapo, preciso de novas! – Odiava mentir para ela, mas era necessário, não queria sua presença, não quando estava saindo às compras com Robin!

Robin se limitou a morder o lábio inferior, tentando não rir da atuação de Nami. Já havia notado quais as reais intenções dela e era fofo vê-la agindo desse jeito só para ficar com a arqueóloga.

A face de Camie foi tomada por desapontamento e murmurando um "tudo bem", saiu de perto das duas, deixando-as finalmente sozinha. Mas não por muito tempo. Enquanto caminhavam, a cada nova rua que adentravam, sempre aparecia algum conhecido e vinha cumprimentá-las, ou até mesmo algum cidadão da Ilha dos Tritões surgia diante delas somente para agradecer por tudo o que fizeram por eles. Enfim, o fato foi que devido a isso o temperamento que já não era muito calmo de Nami, foi ficando em um estado um pouco _alarmante_, por assim dizer.

- Nami, você está bem? – Indagou Robin, ao ver a ruiva que acabara de espantar o amigo de Luffy, Jinbei, que ia a sua direção cumprimentá-la. A aura pesada da navegadora mostrava que ela não estava a fim de conversa com ninguém, exceto Robin.

- Mas será que é impossível ficar a sós com você nesse lugar? – Resmungou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Achei que queria fazer compras. – A morena arqueou o cenho, sorrindo.

- Puxa, nós ficamos dois anos sem se ver, eu só queria ficar um pouco com você, Robin... – A voz de Nami foi abaixando relativamente enquanto falava, sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto enrubescer.

Continuou de cabeça baixa, fitando seus pés, esperando algum comentário ou risos da parte da outra, mas tudo o que sentiu foi uma mão quente em contato com a sua, apertando-a de leve. Ergueu a cabeça, fitando a arqueóloga, que se aproximou, colando seus corpos e tomando-a em um abraço apertado, ela rapidamente retribuiu, enterrando sua face no pescoço da morena. O aroma adocicado de flores, único de Robin, invadiu suas narinas... ah como sentira falta daquilo!

- Também senti saudades. – Sussurrou Robin em seu ouvido, soltando-a e esboçando um sorriso de leve. Nami sorriu também, agora com o humor renovado.

- Vamos, vamos à loja de Pappag, tenho certeza que ele nos dará um bom desconto em todas as roupas! – Exclamou entusiasmada, segurando a outra pela mão e a puxando para a loja do amigo estilista.

* * *

Reviews me incentivam a continuar a escrever sobre esse shipper lá lá lá...


End file.
